The Adventures of the Mousketeers
by Gotham317
Summary: A girl and five other teenagers discover they are a group of warriors called the Mousketeers, destined to save and protect the Disneyverse from a group of mysterious yet deadly villains.
1. Moving to Idyll Town

It was a bright and sunny day in the town of Idyll. Birds sang sweet, the wind blew calmly in the trees and the grass, and a large lake in the meadow glistened by the sun's rays. A moving truck and a minivan drove down the dusty road to reach Idyll Town.

Once there, it pulled up beside a large house. Two old people stood by the porch, waiting anxiously for the arrival of the visitor in the minivan. The minivan's front door opened and a woman and her husband came out first. The old people greeted them warmly.

Grandma Maura: Ava. Ethan. How was your ride home?

Aunt Ava: It was fine.

Grandpa Toshiro: Fine? Is that it?

Uncle Ethan: Well, it was quiet, considering our niece.

Grandpa Toshiro: How is she?

The minivan's back door opened and out stepped a girl with long brown hair, with a red headband hidden in the center of her hair. She wore a light blue wavy skirt, a light red long sleeved shirt, and a black waistcoat. Her eyes were violet, and her expression was solemn and upset.

Grandma Maura: Hello Katy. Welcome to your new home.

The girl, Katy, could only nod. She carried her suitcases filled with clothes and things, along with a small mouse cage into the house.

Grandpa Toshiro: She's still hasn't gotten over it yet, has she?

Aunt Ava: Give her time, father.

Upstairs, Katy unpacked her clothes and put them in drawers, and put away her other things on the shelf in front of her bed. She even put the small cage on the bottom shelf. Inside was her pet mouse Yuki. Yuki didn't look like your ordinary mouse, she was a big as a squirrel, had large ears, large cute black eyes, and wore a red bow in front. After unpacking, Katy lay down on her new bed, staring up at the ceiling lost in her own thoughts.

You see, Katy Colin had just recently lost her parents in a car crash. She was at school by the time it happened. When it did, a teacher came into the room and asked for Katy to come out so he can speak with her. When Katy learned of the horrific incident, she fell to the floor in a faint. After leaving school, Katy's Aunt Ava, her mom's sister, drove her to the hospital, only to arrive too late as both of her parents were dead. After the funeral, it was decided that Katy should move to her relatives' home in Idyll Town. She would be living with her Grandpa Toshiro Hamasaki, Grandma Maura Hamasaki, Uncle Ethan Marlow, Aunt Ava Marlow, and her younger cousins Risa and Rio. Katy nearly suffered from an emotional breakdown after her parents' deaths. Like many beloved parents in fairy tales, they were kind and loving, but now they were gone. She didn't know how she was gonna live without them or get used to living in Idyll Town when she used to live in Rakuen City.

**You can tell from the lines on her face**

**You can see that she's been there**

**Probably been moved on from every place**

**Cause she didn't fit in there**

**Oh, think twice**

**Cause it's just another day for you and me in paradise**

**Oh, think twice**

**Cause it's just another day for you**

**You and me in paradise**

The bedroom door opened and a seven year old girl with blonde ponytails came into the room, accompanied by a five year old blonde boy.

Risa: Hi Katy! Welcome to our home!

Rio: We're gonna be living with you forever and ever!

Katy: (solemn) Thanks.

Risa: You'll like it here in Idyll Town; it's the best town in the world!

Rio: We'll show you around the whole town!

Katy: Thanks, but I just wanna lie down for a while.

Risa: That's boring. Laying around and doing nothing. Come on! We'll show you around!

Before Katy could object, her cousins grabbed her by the wrists and dragged her downstairs and out of the front door. They dragged Katy throughout the town, showing her some of the sights and introducing her to some of their neighbors. One neighbor in particular was a Professor Donovan, a good-hearted yet eccentric man. He runs the Donovan Laboratory.

PD: Well, who do we have here?

Risa: This is our cousin Katy, she's moving into our home. Katy, this is Professor Donovan.

PD: Well, hello there Katy. Nice to meet you.

Katy: Eh, nice to meet you too.

PD: You know, I have a son who's about your age. I think you and him will be great friends. I just wish I knew where he was. I hope he's not wandering around in the Idyll Forest again.

Katy: The Idyll Forest?

PD: It's a forest beyond the town. It's a big place, if you go in there you'll get lost. My son likes going down there to explore and I worry about him.

Katy: If you like, I can go and look for him.

PD: That's very thoughtful of you, Katy. But are you sure you wanna do it?

Katy: I am sure.

Risa: We can come too!

Katy: No, you and Rio go home. You might wander off.

Rio: Come on, Katy! If we can handle bullies, we'll be alright in a spooky forest!

Risa: Don't argue with her, Rio.

Katy: How do I get to Idyll Forest?

PD: You go out to Idyll Lake. You'll see it on the far side of the lake. It has a nice scenery out there, with the mountains, the sunset…

But Katy already left the lab and set off to look for Professor Donovan's son.

-000000-

Katy reached the Idyll Meadow and Idyll Lake on a hilltop. It was truly a beautiful sight to gaze upon. Far off in the distance, she could see tall mountains standing majestically. Yellow, blue, and red flowers were everywhere on the field. Farm houses with gardens and horse fields could be seen, and far away, Katy could see a train speeding along the tracks. For the first time since her parents' deaths, Katy began to smile.

Katy: The Professor was right; it really is a beautiful sight. Maybe I should bring my family here for a picnic sometime. Now, how do I find the forest again?

On the left side of the lake, the forest could be seen. Katy followed a path and boldly walked into the forest. It wasn't spooky and dark like Rio said. The sun's rays shined through the trees, giving Katy enough light to see where she was going.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her headband. Katy was surprised to see a boy her age waving her headband in the air, playfully. He had shoulder length black hair, dark brown eyes, wore a blue and white jacket, and blue jeans.

Damion: What are you doing around here, toots?

Katy: Give me back my headband!

Damion: Make me!

He leapt over a fallen log and made a run for it, laughing. But as Damion looked back, Katy was now in front of him, her hand stretched out and Damion ran smack face into her palm.

Katy: Now can I have my headband back?

Knowing he was defeated, Damion dropped the headband in Katy's other free hand and she put it back on her head.

Katy: Just who are you and what's the big idea?

Damion: I'm Damion Donovan. I was off looking for black devils when I saw you.

Katy: Why did you take my headband?

Damion: I thought it be more fun to tease you on our first meeting, toots.

Katy: My name's not toots, it's Katy Colin. And what do you mean black devils?

Damion: I discovered a bunch of little black devils snooping around the forest. Don't know where they came from, but I've got a hunch that they're bad news.

Katy: How bad?

Damion: The minute you see them and what they do, you'll know.

Katy: O – K. Anyway, your dad's worried about you. I came out here looking for you.

Damion: My old man worries about me too much. I'm a tough guy; I can take care of myself. What about you? Does your old man worry about you too much?

Katy cringed slightly and her face turned away. The minute she did, she saw what seemed to be bars of a gate behind the trees and shrubbery. She raced over to check it out. Damion followed. There was indeed a gate made of wood and iron bars standing before them. In the center of the gate was the strange shape of a mouse's head.

Katy: It's a gate! What's it doing here in the middle of the forest?

Damion: Don't ask me, I'm not my old man. I've never seen it around here before. Let's try getting this thing open.

He tugged and pulled at the gate, but it wouldn't budge.

Damion: You wouldn't happen to have a key or a lock pick I could use, would you?

Instead of answering, Katy responded with a scream. Damion looked behind him to see why. Standing before them was a group of small black monsters, snarling fiercely at them. They were as tall as a child, had devil-like horns, blood red eyes, sharp fangs, and claw-like hands and feet.

Katy: Those wouldn't happen to be the black devils you mentioned earlier now, would they?

Damion: Yep! They are!

One of the creatures lunged forward and attacked Damion, knocking him down. Katy tried to help, but another one wrapped itself around her body, its own body changed like that of a snake's body. It squeezed her tightly, making it difficult for her to breathe. Suddenly, a mysterious and bright light glowed from within the gate. The gate's light seemed to frighten the little monsters and they vanished.

Katy and Damion were now left alone, but Damion's face and chest were covered in red scratches due to the little monster's attack. Katy carried Damion out of the forest and to his dad's laboratory. Professor Donovan gave his son cream and lotion to heal the scratches, then gave him a light smack on the back of the head.

PD: You idiot! Look at you; you nearly got by one those things when I told you not to go into the forest!

Damion: I can go in and out of the forest whenever I want to, pops!

PD: It's not safe in the forest! Those little demons would've killed you! What would your mother say about that!

Katy: Do you know what those things are, Professor?

PD: No, but I do wish to study them. I've never seen such a species like them before. I've decided that tomorrow, I will go to the forest to try and study them. And you're staying home tomorrow, Damion.

Damion: Why can't I come? I'm not afraid of those things!

PD: For all I know, I would've lost you today! If it hadn't been for Katy, I would never see you again!

Katy: May I come, Professor? I remember the way back to the forest, and I'll show you the gate we found.

PD: What gate?

Katy: Damion and I found a gate hidden behind trees, bushes, and shrubbery. It has a strange mouse's shape on the bars.

PD: That is odd. A gate in the middle of the forest. That could use some looking into. Very well, you shall come. But if any of those creatures attack again, you must leave at once.

Katy nodded, understanding. Then she sat by the window and looked out towards the lake far away. She thought about that mysterious gate in the woods. She thought about that mysterious light that saved them from those little monsters.

Katy: _What could be beyond that gate? What was that light inside? I really wanna know. Tomorrow, I'm gonna find out what lies beyond the gate._

_**On the next upcoming chapter, Katy will discover for herself on what lies beyond the gate that has the Mickey Mouse shape on the gate's bars. She will also discover a prophecy about herself and the world she enters. One more thing, those little black creatures are not Heartless, but they are based on Heartless. Rakuen means Paradise in Japanese, and Idyll means extremely happy or peaceful. The song is from Phil Collins Just Another Day In Paradise. **_


	2. Downtown Disney part 1

The next morning, Katy got up bright and early. She was anxious to go into Idyll Forest and go beyond the gate to see what was on the other side. She hadn't felt this excited in days since she lost her parents. As she got dressed, Yuki rattled her cage, wanting to get out.

Katy: Hey Yuki! I see you're up early too! Do you wanna come with me to the forest? Sorry, but I can't. I might lose you. Now I better go eat breakfast before leaving.

As Katy went downstairs, her Aunt Ava set down a plate of pancakes on the table for her. Yesterday, Katy told her family that Professor Donovan was planning to take her on a trip to Idyll Forest, but she never told them about the gate in the forest or the little black devils, thinking they wouldn't believe her.

Aunt Ava: Be sure to pack a lunch. Who knows how long you'll be out there.

Katy: OK!

Uncle Ethan: You know, a forest trip sounds like a good idea. The fresh air, the scenery by the lake, it will cheer you up after yesterday.

Grandpa Toshiro: I don't know. What if they run into some kind of wild animal?

Grandma Maura: Oh please, Toshiro. There aren't any wild beasts in these parts of the woods. Katy will be fine. Professor Donovan will be there to keep an eye on her.

After finishing breakfast, Katy went back upstairs to pack some things. But she didn't notice that Yuki's cage door was open as she carried her backpack downstairs to pack a lunch. The minute Katy left the house; she was met by Damion, packed up like he was going on a camping trip.

Damion: Morning sleepyhead! You ready for our little hike in the woods?

Katy: Damion, I thought your dad said you wouldn't be coming!

Damion: Forget about what my old man said, I can come if I want to. I managed to change his mind about me tagging along.

Katy: Uh, ok. But you'll be sorry if those little black devils attack you.

Damion: I won't be. Now let's go!

-000000-

Moments later, Professor Donovan took the kids through Idyll Forest, searching for the gate Katy and Damion found yesterday. He looked cautiously at his surroundings, thinking one of those black monsters might come out at him.

Katy: I know where we're going! Follow me!

She raced on ahead into the woods and was the first to reach the gate. Damion and Professor Donovan pushed their way through the trees and shrubbery to catch up to her.

PD: So this is the gate, eh? It looks very old. What's it doing out here and where does it lead to?

Katy: That's what I wanna know.

PD: Anybody got a key to get in?

Damion: I think I have a paperclip in my bag. It might open the gate.

As Damion fumbled with the inside of his bag, the little black creatures appeared before them.

Damion: It's those monsters again!

PD: Just get behind me, kids!

The little monsters backed them up against the gate. As Katy laid her hand on the mouse head shape on the bars, wondering what it meant. Suddenly, the light from inside the gate began to glow brightly, and the gate started to unlock. The light from inside frightened the little monsters again, and they disappeared.

Damion: What's happening?!

PD: I can't see! It's too bright!

The gate's wooden doors slowly parted, but all they could see was nothing but light.

Damion: What do you think's on the other side, dad?

PD: I don't know.

The light seemed to beckon Katy as she moved towards the light beyond the door.

PD: Katy! Get back here! We don't know what's in there!

But Katy didn't listen. She disappeared within the light. Her friends tried to follow her, but the gate closed shut on them. Damion tried to kick the door down, but it was no good.

Damion: What was that light in the door?

PD: Whatever it is, it frightened those little monsters.

Damion: Maybe they like being in the dark so they hate being in the light.

PD: And Katy went through that gate. Let's hope she'll be ok.

-000000-

The light had vanished around Katy and she could finally see what was before her. She was standing on a green field next to a road. Miniature racecars sped down the road, driven by three young ducks, dressed in red, blue, and green.

Katy: Ok, this is getting weird. Ducks driving racecars. Where am I exactly?

Yuki: I don't know! You're the one who opened the door!

Katy: No, I didn't! I just laid my hand on the gate bars and…who said that?

Yuki: In here!

Yuki's head popped out from the pocket of Katy's backpack and climbed onto her shoulder.

Katy: Did you just talk Yuki?

Yuki: Well, this is the first time I've ever spoken to you!

Katy: But that can't be! You're a mouse! You're not supposed to talk!

Yuki: Maybe in our world I can't, but wherever we are I can.

Katy: And where are the others?

Yuki: You left them behind back on the other side of the gate.

Katy: But where is the gate? How do we get back?

Yuki: Maybe we should try asking the people in that town up ahead.

Up ahead, there was a town, decorated with colorful banners and balloons. As they entered the town, they read a big sign that said WELCOME TO DOWNTOWN DISNEY OF DISNEY CITY.

Katy: Disney City? Never heard of it.

Yuki: It certainly looks festive enough, and the buildings are all in different colors, shapes, and sizes. It almost looks cartoony. Why do you think they call it a Dream Festival?

Katy: I don't know. The more we explore this town, the sooner we find out.

Katy and Yuki explored the rest of the town, wanting to see more. The town seemed so colorful, festive, and welcoming that Katy forgot about asking how to get home. Nobody in town seemed to notice her as they were too busy having fun. The people in town looked like animals, such as cats, dogs, chipmunks, cows, horses, ducks, mice, weasels, turtles, rabbits, or whatever.

Yuki: Can this place get any weirder? The townsfolk here are different.

Nearby, the three young teenage ducks they saw earlier driving, were trying to make some kind of machine to work.

Huey: Aw, nuts! Now we can't have any ice cream for the folks!

Dewey: We'll go get Gyro. He'll know how to fix this.

Dewey and Louie went their separate ways while Huey tried to get the machine to work on its own. A young female teen duck dressed in purple and with a red ponytail name Gosalyn stood by, watching ice cream splatter in Huey's face. For a second, his head was frozen with ice cream, and then he shook his head to get rid of the ice cream.

Gosalyn: Ha! You looked like a ducksicle!

Huey: Shut up! Shouldn't you be helping your dad fighting crime and all?

Gosalyn: He still won't let me help fight crime or catch any crooks!

Katy: (approaches them) Excuse me? Is there a problem?

Now Katy didn't believe this, but she was a very pretty girl and attracted attention from boys. When Huey first saw her, his eyes nearly popped out of his head. Gosalyn rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Huey: Hello, sweetheart!

Gosalyn: Quit it, Huey! (to Katy) Don't mind him, he's always into girls. As to your question, we're trying to get this ice cream machine to work. Maybe it didn't work because three familiar mischievous ducks sabotaged it.

Huey: It wasn't our fault! It probably got jammed! Gyro made it for the festival, but we can't figure out how to work it.

Katy: Hey, do you think I can help you with it? Just let me check the wiring.

Yuki: How can you fix it? Do you even know how to work ice cream vending machines?

Gosalyn: Who's the freaky looking rodent?

Katy: It's my pet. Now, let me take a look at the machine.

Huey opened a small door in the left side of the machine. Katy peered inside to examine it. She reached and took two wires, a blue one and a red one, and attached them to the inner circuits. Suddenly, the ice cream machine sprung to life. At that time, Dewey and Louie came back with Gyro Gearloose.

Gyro: I heard that the machine's not working. What's wrong?

Huey: Actually, that problem's been solved thanks to her.

Dewey: This chick here?

Katy: All you had to do was reattach the red and blue wires to the inner circuit.

Gyro: Mm. I never would've thought of that. Thanks for solving the boys' problem, miss…uh…

Katy: My name's Katy Colin.

Louie: That's a hot name for a hot babe.

Dewey: Knock it off, Louie!

Gyro: You kids make sure everyone gets enough ice cream. I better get back home and make sure my popcorn machine doesn't blow a fuse. (walks away)

Katy: Popcorn machine?

Huey: Gyro's an inventor. He invents all kind of things. But he's not the only one. Professor Ludwig Von Drake's a science genius and inventor.

Dewey: One time, he invented this cool machine that transformed us into the T-Squad!

Katy: T-Squad? Is that some kind of super hero thing?

Gosalyn: Something like that.

Katy: One last question, what's with this Dream Festival?

Gosalyn: For your answer, it's when everyone in the city celebrates their dreams of what or wish they wanna be or do. My dream's to become the greatest crime fighter like my dad. What's your dream?

Katy: Well…my dream was to travel and see the world. I get tired of being stuck in my hometown all the time, I just wonder what's out there in the big world. Well, nice talking with you. Bye!

She left to go explore the rest of the town. Yuki stayed inside her backpack while still gazing at the sights before them.

Yuki: Did you mean it? About your dream?

Katy: Yes. I've always wanted to explore the outside world beyond my hometown, see so many places, make new friends, and have lots of adventures.

Yuki: Maybe finding that gate in the forest was destiny for you.

Suddenly, she noticed a crowd of people running away in panic and terror.

Horace: Somebody help! Get the King!

Clarabelle: Those scary looking monsters are attacking everybody in town!

Yuki: Monsters? They could be the same ones we saw in the forest!

Katy: Maybe. We better go check it out.

Yuki: Are you crazy? They'll kill you!

Katy: I know, but these people need help! I can't just stand by and do nothing!

Yuki was still against the idea, but Katy had already run down the street to the castle gates, where those same little black devils from Idyll Forest were attacking a duck dressed as a wizard and a dog dressed as a knight. They both seemed to be getting tired and beaten in the fight.

Katy: They need help! We gotta do something!

Yuki: What can you do? You're just a girl!

Katy looked around for something that could help them. She looked up at the festival banner and then got an idea. She whispered her plan to Yuki, who jumped off her shoulder and scattered up the lamp post and untied the strings that held up the banner. The banner floated down to the ground.

Katy picked up the banner and ran straight towards the little monsters. She ran around in circles, tying up the monsters in one big sack. The little black monsters couldn't get out no matter how hard they struggled. The wizard duck and knight dog had seen what Katy had done and were impressed.

Goofy: Gawsh! That was amazing!

Donald: You sure got those monsters good!

Katy: Oh, I was just being a Good Samaritan.

Yuki: I gotta say, that was good thinking, Katy.

Donald: (points at Yuki) What is that thing?

Katy: That's Yuki, my pet mouse.

Just then, the castle gates opened and a lady mouse dressed in pink and red with a gold tiara came out when she heard the commotion.

Minnie: Is everything ok? I heard there was trouble.

Goofy: Those monsters nearly had us, but this gal here saved us.

Minnie: And who are you, miss?

Katy: I'm Katy Colin. Who are you?

Minnie: I'm Queen Minnie.

Katy: A Queen? Oh my God! Please excuse me, Your Majesty. (bows) I didn't know.

Minnie: There's no need to apologize. Thank you for rescuing Donald and Goofy from those awful creatures.

Katy: Do you have any idea what they are?

Minnie: I don't know. But the King is meeting with Merlin to find out what they are.

Katy: The King?

Goofy: King Mickey's our king and ruler of Disney City, and my husband. With him gone to meet with Merlin, I don't think I'm doing a good job of protecting my kingdom from those monsters.

Katy: I'm sure you're doing a great job, Your Majesty. The King would want you to protect the townspeople if anything goes wrong.

Minnie: Oh, you're very kind, Katy.

Goofy: And very pretty too.

Donald: Don't' stare at her too much or Clarabelle wouldn't like that.

Yuki: Clarabelle? Is that your girlfriend?

Katy: Be nice, Yuki! (to Minnie) Well, I should get going. I'll see you around. (walks away)

Minnie: What a sweet girl.

Goofy: And she's brave too.

Donald: But I don't think I've seen her around here before. Why do you think she's from?

Goofy: I don't know. Maybe she just moved into town.

Hiding in the shadows, a man wearing a black cloak and a black mask watched Katy walk away from Donald, Goofy, and Minnie. He summoned more of those little black devils to follow her from a distance.


	3. Downtown Disney part 2

Katy had no idea of the danger she was in as she and Yuki explored the rest of Downtown Disney. They stopped to eat at a café where Katy ate her packed lunch. She shared pieces of bread to Yuki.

Yuki: How do we get outta here? Where's the gate that leads to home?

Katy: I don't know where the gate is, but I think the place is nice.

Yuki: Too nice if you ask me. What if there are suspicious characters lurking about?

Katy: Do you always worry this much, Yuki?

Yuki: Only the time when you first rode your tricycle and you hurt your knee.

Just then, two police cars passed by, followed by a news van. People around the town wondered what was going on.

Katy: Think we should check it out?

Yuki: No way! It's not our business to get involved.

Gossip started within the pass byers.

Clarabelle: Did you hear? Scrooge McDuck's safe is about to be robbed!

Daisy: Oh goodness! Do you think the Beagle Boys are responsible for it?

Clarabelle: How did you know that?

Daisy: Lucky guess. They're always after Scrooge's money.

Katy tossed away the napkin and empty back in the trash, put away her water bottle, put Yuki in her backpack, then left to follow the rushing crowd to Scrooge McDuck's large money safe. Everyone was behind the barred gates with police everywhere. Queen Minnie, Donald, and Goofy were also at the scene. The chief of police shouted through the megaphone to reach communication to the robbers.

Chief O'Hara: Beagle Boys! This is the police! Come on out with your hands up and nobody gets hurt!

Donald: Yeah! Come on out or I'll-

Something flew out from the safe and over fence and landed on Donald. It was an anvil. Donald crawled out, looking dizzy.

Donald: I'll take that as a no.

Katy was in the crowd as well. She noticed one of the small black monsters lurking about in the street, and it was coming towards her.

Yuki: Not those things again! Quick, hide in that hole in the back alley!

Katy: How do you know there's a hole back there?

Yuki: I can see much farther than you.

Katy rushed into the back alley and climbed into the hole, but it wasn't just a hole, it was a tunnel. When she emerged, Katy found herself inside Scrooge's office behind the desk.

Katy: This is a secret tunnel! This must be how the robbers got inside!

She peered over the desk to see the Beagle Boys stealing the money by using some kind of vacuum sucking machine. Scrooge McDuck was tied to a wooden chair as he struggled in vain to free himself.

Scrooge: You put my money back where it came from or I'll see to you it you get a good whipping with my cane!

Beagle Boy1: Oooh. Like I'm really scared.

Beagle Boy2: After all these years, we finally get the money! With it, we'll be the richest robbers in all of Disney World! There's an old saying that money is power!

Katy wanted to help Scrooge. She whispered something in Yuki's ear. Yuki nodded and the little mouse scampered towards the machine and started gnawing on the wires. The machine stuttered, then stopped working.

Beagle Boy3: What happened?

Beagle Boy2: I don't know. The machine stopped working.

Beagle Boy1: There's your answer! A mouse!

Yuki scampered off to another room, imitating Speedy Gonzales, with the Beagle Boys behind her. Katy came out from her hiding spot and untied Scrooge.

Katy: Don't worry, sir. I'll have you out of here in no time.

Scrooge: Oh, thank you, lass. But where did you come from?

Katy: That secret tunnel behind your desk.

Scrooge: That's right! I was making a phone call to my nephew Donald when those blasted Beagle Boys came at me from below! I better open the gates and let the police in!

He flipped open a statue's head and was about to press the button to open the gate when a gunshot blasted the statue to pieces, but it also caused the gate outside to open for the police.

Beagle Boy1: Don't even think about it, Scroogey!

Katy: Scroogey?

Scrooge: My name's Scrooge McDuck, lass.

Beagle Boy2: (looks at Katy) Hey lookie here, some fresh meat.

Beagle Boy3: But how did she get in here?

Beagle Boy1: Never mind that! Just shoot 'em now!

Gunfire started, but Katy and Scrooge dodged behind the desk, which shielded them from the bullets.

Katy: There's gotta be a way to stop them!

Scrooge: We can't do anything when they've got guns, lass!

The machine was now starting to malfunction thanks to Yuki and money was now being shot out from the vacuum sucker and right at the Beagle Boys. Seeing this happen, Katy suddenly leapt over the desk and rushed forward to kick their butts. Before her father died, he taught Katy martial arts and she was quite the expert. Yuki switched the machine off just as the police arrived and arrested the Beagle Boys. The money was returned to the safe and Scrooge was safe, all thanks to Katy and Yuki.

-000000-

Back in Idyll Forest, Professor Donovan was pacing back and forth nervously while Damion was sitting by a tree, munching on a sandwich, being so calm, which was starting to annoy his dad.

PD: How can you just sit there so calmly while Katy is trapped on the other side of the gate!

Damion: Relax pops, I called my buddies over. And knowing Mr. Brainiac, he can fix any problem. Well, speak of the devil, here he comes.

Coming towards them was a boy about the same age as Katy and Damion. The boy whom Damion was talking about had dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, wore a gray sweater and white pants. In his backpack, he was carrying all kinds of gadgets. His name is Ted Garrett.

Ted: This better be good, Damion. I was right in the middle of an experiment for science class.

Damion: You heard of the new girl that moved here yesterday?

Ted: Yeah, why?

Damion: Well, she got trapped on the other side of the gate and we couldn't get it open. Ted, you got anything that could open this door?

Ted: I don't have explosives if that's what you're going for. Have you tried lock picking?

Damion: Tried that already, but it's no good.

Ted: Breaking it down?

Damion: Neither.

PD: You're the expert, Ted! Haven't you got any gadgets that could open the door!

Ted: No, I'm afraid not. Sorry.

Professor Donovan grumbled with anxiety and he punched his fist in the gate. Suddenly, a couple more of those black monsters appeared from nowhere and surrounded the group.

Ted: What are those things?

Damion: I wish I knew!

PD: Stay behind me kids!

As the monsters closed in on them, the gate slowly parted and again, the bright light frightened the monsters. Only Damion fell through the gate and then stumbled upon the pavement in Disney Town.

Damion: What is this place? The buildings are so colorful and all the people look like animals. And there's a poster that says "Disney Dream Festival." Hmm. Disney? I think I've heard that name before, but I can't remember.

From the stage nearby, Duchess Daisy made the announcement to the crowd. Queen Minnie was right beside her.

Daisy: Ladies and gentlemen, the Queen has an important announcement to make!

Minnie: Thank you Daisy. (to the crowd) Scrooge McDuck's money safe was almost robbed today and nearly abducted. Bit of not for this brave girl and her little companion, who knows what would've happened to Scrooge. Also, this young lady has shown to be very kind and very clever as she helped others in town, like fixing the ice cream machine and rescuing Count Wizard Donald and Captain Goofy. As a token of our gratitude, I would like to present an award for Katy Colin.

At those words, Katy walked out from behind the curtain. She shyly waved at the cheering crowd. Yuki was on her shoulder, as she hopped up and down excitedly. Damion recognized her immediately.

Minnie: Katy, you've been so kind to so many during the Dream Festival, and you helped stop a robbery. So, we all like to show you how grateful we are and how much we appreciated your help.

Huey, Dewey, and Louie used the ice cream machine to create a delicious ice cream cone for Katy. It was a Royalberry Ice Cream, which resembled Minnie's head. They handed up to Katy, who took a small lick to see how it tastes.

Katy: Hmm! It's delicious! I love it, thank you!

Yuki: Can I try some? (licks the ice cream) Wow! Best flavor I've ever tasted since cheese!

Damion: (dumbfounded) Did that mouse just talk?

But the celebration came to an end when those nasty little monsters attacked once again. The crowd ran screaming from this side to that to get away. Donald and Goofy led Minnie and Daisy to safety, but poor Katy was surrounded by those monsters. One of them jumped on her shoulder and tore a part of her right sleeve open with its sharp teeth. Damion quickly jumped on stage and fought off the monsters before they could hurt Katy, who was surprised to see him.

Katy: Damion! What are you doing here?

Damion: Looking for you! Duh! Just what were you doing here anyway?

Katy: I don't know, I was just being a good civilian!

He dragged her offstage to try and make a run for it, but their path was cut off by the monsters. Damion tried using the ice cream machine to blast ice cream out at the creatures. Katy used a couple karate moves to take out and destroy the little creeps.

The kids were starting to get tired from all this fighting until a small mouse with black round ears and wearing red garments and yellow shoes and wearing a gold crown on his head, came out of nowhere and destroyed the monsters by chopping them to pieces with his gold-handled sword. Once the monsters were destroyed, the little mouse turned to face the brave youngsters, who looked at him in awe and wonder.

Damion: Nice moves for a little guy. Thanks for the assistance, Mr. uh…

Mickey: I am Mickey Mouse, King of Disney.

Damion: You don't look like much of a king to me.

Katy: Are you really King Mickey, Minnie's husband?

Mickey: I sure am! You kids didn't do so bad yourselves…

He stopped in midsentence when he noticed Katy's torn sleeve and bits of blood dripping down her arm. But there was something else on Katy's arm that caught Mickey's attention. He had Katy get down on her knee and examined her arm. His eyes grew wide in disbelief.

Katy: What is it?

Mickey: It's you! You came!

Katy: What are you talking about?

Damion: Hey Katy, if you hadn't noticed, you've got a Mickey Mouse mark on your shoulder.


End file.
